


Sweets Dreams

by ChakiKyu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Español | Spanish, Johnlock Fandom, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChakiKyu/pseuds/ChakiKyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock esta enfermo y se le ha metido en la cabeza dormir con John pero este no quiere.</p><p>¿Lo conseguirá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que os suene el one shot, y es normal, ya que lo tenia subido a la otra cuenta (que ya no existe) así que lo volví a subir.  
> Por cierto, antes este one shot era un drabble que termino siendo de dos capítulos y como eran tan cortos los capítulos pues los uní y ahora es un one shot.
> 
> Gracias a los que comentasteis y/o dejasteis kudos la primera vez que lo subí. ¡Gracias!

Sherlock se había resfriado,y como no, hacia ya una semana que no parara de llover y hacia un frio horrible, y como Sherlock tenia la manía de andar en casa solo con una sabana fina y nada de ropa debajo se resfrío. Pero lo peor no era eso para John, sino, que a Sherlock se le metió en la cabeza que quería dormir con John, pero este no quería.

 

-¿Por que no puedo?

-Porque no, Sherlock. No somos pareja, ademas yo no duermo con hombres y sobretodo no soy gay-Le contesto ya desesperado. Cuando a Sherlock se le metía algo en la cabeza era un cabezota.

Sherlock bufo con fastidio.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Solo es dormir.

-Un no es un no- Se levanto del sillón- y se termino la conversación.- Se puso su chaqueta, cogió un paraguas y antes de salir por la puerta se despidió de Sherlock.

-Volveré tarde. Come y tomate la medicación si no empeoraras y no tendrás fuerzas para resolver ningún caso.

-Si...-Le respondió sin gana.

John se despidió y salio por la puerta.

 

Sherlock daba vueltas por toda la habitación,no podía dormir y su cabeza empezaba a molestarle, se estaba pasando el efecto de la medicación. Miro el reloj y eran las 3:00 de la mañana, supuestamente hasta las 4.00 no le tocaba volver a tomársela, pero le pareció estupido esperar otra hora así que fue a la cocina.

Cuando llego abrió el cajón donde John le dejo la medicación, saco una pastilla de la caja y luego del envoltorio, se la metió en la boca y con un poco de agua se la tragó. Arrugó la nariz y el entrecejo por el mal sabor de la pastilla. 

Cuando salio de la cocina vio el abrigo de John, no se dio cuenta cuando llego pero estaba seguro que no mas tarde de las 1:00. Examino el abrigo. Tenia un olor dulce y unos cuantos pelos largos rubios.

-Fue a una cita, aunque no salio muy bien -Sonrío.

Dejo el abrigo y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir aunque el sabia que no lo iba a conseguir. Llevaba desde antes del resfriado que no podía dormir nada aunque el era de no dormir casi nada pero en el estado que estaba su cuerpo se lo exigía.

Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta de la habitación una idea se le paso por la cabeza: se iba a colar en la habitación de John. Esta idea lo animo.

Con sigiló entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se acerco lentamente hasta el lado de la cama donde John no dormía y se metió debajo de las sabanas.

John se movió un poco quedando cara a cara con Sherlock. Se quedo mirando su expresión al dormir, estaba tranquilo y con el rostro relajado, así que, inconscientemente poso sus finos labios en los de John, este dio un suspiro haciendo que Sherlock se asustara y se apartara. Se quedo mirándolo esperando que se despertara pero no lo hizo. Se volvió a acercar a el y lo abrazo. Puso su barbilla encima de la cabeza de John y lo acuno en su pecho.

John cuando se despertase se iba a cabrear pero le daba igual, estaba tan tranquilo y relajado que empiezo a entrarle sueño. El movimiento del pecho al respirar, el bombeo del corazón y el aroma de John hicieron que Sherlock se quedara profundamente dormido.

 

John estaba feliz, era domingo y no tenia que madrugar, y por una extraña razón estaba muy agusto en la cama. Sentía un calor agradable rodear su cuerpo y un cosquilleo en su cabeza. Se aproximó más al calor y un suspiro se oyó. John se tenso, abrió los ojos pero solo veía oscuridad y con sus manos toco la espalda de alguien, rápidamente recordó que la noche anterior había quedado con una chica y se relajo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos e intento volver a dormir.

De repente recordó que la cita de anoche fue un desastre, ya que la chica solo lo uso para cenar gratis, y se volvió a tensar.  
Se separo un poco del cuerpo que lo rodeaba y toco el pecho del contrario, noto que no tenia pecho de mujer mas bien estaba plano. Empezó a sudar frio. 

Se quito los brazos ajenos de encima, recibiendo como queja un quejido, y se levanto de la cama todo lo rápido que pudo, se acerco al interruptor de su mesita y encendió la luz. Se quedo sin aliento.

 

La señora Hudson se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno muy alegre y es que después de varios días de lluvia por fin hacia un día de sol, aunque hacia frio. Cogió una bandeja y puso su desayuno en ella, se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Dejo en la mesa la bandeja, se sentó y empezó a desayunar tranquilamente mientras veía la televisión.

-¿¡SHERLOCK!?

Se oyó por toda la casa el grito de John, la señora Hudson solo sonrío volviendo su atención al televisor.

 

Sherlock se acariciaba su herida nariz mientras ponía muecas de dolor. John desde el otro lado de la cama lo miraba cabreado, con las mejillas rojas y con el puño todavía alzado.

-¿Me vas a seguir mirando así?

-.....-John no movió ni un solo musculo.

-Vale, me pase. No debí colarme en tu cama.

-¿Te pasaste? Solo eso...¿¡Estas loco!? ¿¡Como se te ocurre colarte en la cama de otra persona sin su permiso!?

Sherlock no dijo nada solo desvío su mirada a las sábanas.

-¡No te deje bien claro que no quería que durmieras conmigo! ¡Como se te metió esa idea en la cabeza! ¿!Es que acaso voy a tener que poner un pestillo en la puerta para que no entres!?

-Tampoco es para tanto.

John lo miro aun mas enfadado.

-¡Has invadido mi intimidad! ¡Y no lo entiendes!

Sherlock solo rodo los ojos haciendo que John se cabreara más.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!- Con un dedo le indico la salida.

Sherlock se levanto con poca gana de la cama y se salio de la habitación, detrás de el iba John que nada mas salir el mas alto por la puerta la cero.

-Definitivamente hoy me compro un pestillo.

 

Cuando bajo el ultimo escalón de las escaleras se encontró con la señora Hudson saliendo de su casa.

-Buenos días John -le sonrío.

-Buenos días señora Hudson- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Que escandalo teníais esta mañana- empezó a reírse bajó. John se sonrojo.

-¿Se..se oyó?

-Si jijiji

-Señora Hudson, si yo le contara...-suspiro- Sherlock se colo en mi habitación y en mi cama, estando yo en ella. -lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-jijiji ¡ay, John! No te enfades con el.

-¿Qué no me enfade?-alzo una ceja

-Sherlock es una persona...especial. 

-Raro querrá decir.

La señora Hudson volvió a sonreír pero su sonrisa era tierna.

-Se nota que le gustas el problema es que ni el se ha dado cuenta.

John se quedo mudo nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo así. Un taxi llego a la puerta del 221B de Baker Street y pito haciendo saber que había llegado.

-Lo siento John te tengo que dejar y no le tengas en cuenta lo de esta mañana a Sherlock. Adiós.-Sonrío dulcemente mientras se despedía de él.

-Adiós, señora Hudson.

La señora Hudson salio a la calle y se subió al taxi.

 

Sherlock estaba arto de el resfriado y lo peor es que estaba empeorando. No debió a ver salido de casa por la tarde pero no podía seguir asi, llevaba desde su resfriado sin un caso y no aguanta, lo necesitaba, y cuando recibió noticias de uno, decidió salir del apartamento, ademas, cuando John volvió a casa directamente se encerró en su habitación, se notaba que todavía estaba cabreado con él.

Estaba cansado y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Nada mas entrar por la puerta fue directamente a por su medicina, se la tomo y fue a darse un baño para después intentar dormir.

Eran las 2:00 AM de la mañana y su intento de dormir fue un fracaso. La cabeza le seguía doliendo, la maldita medicina no le hizo ningún efecto y estaba incómodo en su cama. Recordó como la noche anterior durmió tan bien al lado de John, y como el calor y la respiración del menor lo relajaba.

Se levanto de la cama y salio de su cuarto quedando parado delante de la puerta de la habitación de John, dudaba sin entrar o no ya que no se tomo muy bien que se colara en la habitación la noche anterior. Su cabeza empezó a darle pinchazos a si que no dudo en girar el pomo de la puerta para entrar pero no pudo porque algo se lo impedía. Al final John si que compro el pestillo.

John desde el otro lado de la puerta y tumbado en la cama sonreía triunfante, si se creía que iba a entrar otra vez estaba de lo mas equivocado. Cerro los ojos e intento dormir pero Sherlock empezó a tocar la puerta pero decidió ignorarlo.

-John. Se que estas despierto.

John lo ignoro.

-Dejame entrar. John.

Siguió ignorándolo.

-Me duele la cabeza y la medicina no me hace efecto.- Sherlock apoyo su frente en la puerta. Arrugo su entrecejo al sentir otro pinchazo en la cabeza.- John. Por favor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto quedando sentado en la cama. Sherlock acababa de decir "por favor" eso era de lo mas extraño. Y si era verdad que se encontraba peor, eso explicaría porque había dicho eso, pero y si era una trampa para que cediera y lo dejara entrar.

Paso un par de minutos y Sherlock no volvió a decir nada, John pensó que se habría cansado y habría vuelto a su habitación pero no oyó la puerta. Se levanto de la cama, se acercó a la puerta, y pasados unos segundos John no pudo aguantar la tensión y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Sherlock con la mirada pérdida. John llevo una mano a la frente del mas alto y noto que estaba ardiendo. Se maldijo a si mismo por no creer en el. Cogió del brazo a Sherlock y lo introdujo en su habitación e hizo que se tumbase en su cama.

Cogió un termómetro y se lo puso. Pasados unos segundos el termómetro pito, se lo quito y miro los números. Se asusto ya que tenía casi 40 de fiebre. Salio corriendo de la habitación, entro en la cocina y busco una medicina que le funcionara mejor. Cuando la encontró volvió y se la dio a Sherlock que se la tomo con poca gana.

 

Sherlock poco a poco iba quedándose dormido así que John decidió salir de la habitación para dejarle tranquilo, tendría que dormir en el sofá, pero antes de levantarse del todo noto como le agarraban de la mano.

-John. No te vayas.- Decía un Sherlock casi dormido.

-Vale, tranquilo me quedare aquí.- Le acaricio la mano.

-No. Duerme conmigo.

-¿¡Que!?- Se sonrojo.- No, no y no. Necesitas descansar ademas....

-Por favor- Abrió sus ojos y miro a los otros.

John desvío la mirada no quería enfrentarla. El tenia pensado esperar a que se durmiera e irse al sofá pero Sherlock no le soltaba y para rematarlo lo miraba con esos ojos, no podría negarse. Volvió a mirar a los otros ojos y se maldijo por hacerlo.

-Vale, Sherlock, tu ganas. Pero solo esta vez.- Suspiro cansado.

Sherlock solo cerro los ojos y soltó a John para que este se tumbara al lado suyo. Cuando sintió el peso del otro cuerpo en la cama lo abrazo quedando John con la cara pegada al pecho de Sherlock. John se sonrojo como un tomate, iba a quejarse pero Sherlock lo callo con un beso.

John se quedó mudo y recordó lo que le dijo la señora Hudson esa mañana. Sherlock volvió a llevar su rostro encima de la cabeza de John y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo. El corazón de John empezó a latir con fuerza, el aroma y el calor del cuerpo de Sherlock no ayudaban a que se calmara. Cerro los ojos y acomodo su cabeza en el brazo de Sherlock.

-Buenas noches.

Fue lo ultimo que oyó John antes de quedarse dormido en las brazos de Sherlock. 

Sherlock notaba como su cabeza dejaba de doler, no sabia si era por la medicina o por John pero estaba tan agusto así, sintiendo al otro a su lado que le daba igual, solo quería dejarse llevar y dormir. Inhalo el ahora de John, cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, kudos y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
